Untitled
by White Chidori
Summary: After a particular attack one year on his birthday, Naruto gives up on life. But an unexpected someone saves him.


Just Another Idea that's been bugging me lately so I wrote it out really quick.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Clouds slowly drifted across the skies over Konoha as they coated the village in rain. The pitter-patter of water bouncing off rooftops echoed throughout the empty streets. Everyone had confined themselves to the warmth and shelter of their homes to escape the tears of the sky. Well, almost everyone.

In a small alley off one of the side streets, there lay a small, blonde child. His usually yellow as the sun hair was tinted a dark hue of red by the blood that was freely flowing out of a gash on his forehead. He was covered with all kinds of cuts and bruises that varied in size from scratches to small gashes. Yet he didn't seem to be bothered by them at all. He always received them and today always was the worst day of the year: his birthday. Every year on his birthday since he could walk, he was severely abused and beaten. The older he got, the more extreme the torture. Eventually, he was evicted from the orphanage and the Hokage had to set him up with a small apartment to live in by himself. Yet the boy is unfazed by it all. Not much you can do when you're a five year old orphan with no hint of your parents and the only time people pay attention to you is to insult or beat you senseless. It's a hard life to be the most hated person in the village.

'**Hey kit, you should get up and go home before they come back'** came a voice in the boys head. He sat up slowly, slightly wincing at the pain from his wounds. After about five minutes, he was able to stand by using the wall for support. He then limped out of the alley and headed in the direction of his apartment. He sluggishly progressed his way down the streets, moving only as fast as his body would allow him. The constant stream of water from the sky rinsed some of the blood off his body and his hair slowly began to return to his natural hue. As he walked, he pondered on his thoughts for awhile before turning to the other voice in his conscience.

'_I was only looking through the window. I stayed out of the shop just like they told me to. But they still hit me. Why? Did I do something bad?' he asked._

'**No you didn't do anything wrong. It's just people's overwhelming ignorance and pride. They refused to believe the truth and instead lash out their insecurities on you and it's partly my fault.' **The voice replied with a hint of sadness.

'_Why? Do they hate you too Kyūbi-sama?'_

'**Yeah…I did something to this village a while back that they'll never forgive me for.'**

'_What did you do?'_

'**I'll tell you about it once you get older. Right now you just worry about making home safely and getting out of this downpour.' **

'_Yes sir'_

'**Oh, and kit?'**

'_Hmm?'_

'**Happy Birthday'**

'_Thank you' _he replied with a weak smile as he continued his voyage across the village back to his home. Unbeknownst to him, a hooded figure in a black cloak stood on a nearby rooftop looking down on him. "Naruto Uzumaki…," the being whispered before disappearing with a flash of lightning.

* * *

Three Years Later

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

"I swear is been 12:25 for the last two hours!" Naruto groaned as he slouched further into his seat before resting his head on the desk. He was currently sitting in a classroom at Konoha Academy listening to another one of his teacher's, Iruka Umino, "boring" lectures. Said chūnin was in the middle of explaining the importance of espionage when he heard snoring emanating from the back half of the class. He looked up and saw Naruto's head, littered with unruly, blonde hair, resting on the desk.

This irritated the man and he felt his anger rising "DAMN IT NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAKE IN CLASS!" Iruka yelled as he hurled a blackboard eraser at the blonde's head.

Feeling the presence of a small object approaching him at an abnormally rapid speed, Naruto instinctively raised his hand and caught the eraser. Naruto raised his head off the desk to locate the assailant but instead found the shocked expressions of his teacher and fellow students. "What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked confusedly as he scrubbed his face with his hand, desperately trying to rid it of the non-existent stain. _'How did he…he was just asleep..,'_ a confused Iruka pondered to himself.

Just then the clock stuck 12:30 and the sound of a bell echoed throughout the classroom, signaling the break for lunch. "Alright everyone remember to be back here at 1:30 and NO LATER!" Iruka, snapping out of his daze, yelled to his pupils as they hurriedly scampered out of the class.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking down one of Konoha's many side streets, headed toward the only food joint in town that didn't violently reject him: Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi and Ayame, the father-daughter team that run the place, never saw Naruto as the world's strongest demon and showed him nothing but compassion. Plus it would be bad for business to refuse a customer with a bottomless pit for a stomach and an unquenchable hunger, such as Naruto. And as on all his strolls through the town, he received the never-ending death glares and the constant whispers that slithered throughout the crowd of townspeople. Naruto just shrugged them off and smiled as he neared the ramen bar.

"Hey old man!" Teuchi was startled by the loud outburst that emanated behind him. He turned around to see his favorite customer sitting at the counter sporting a huge grin across his face.

"Naruto must you be so loud all the time." Teuchi said as he set a bowl of miso pork ramen in front of the boy. Naruto chuckled as he proceeded to inhale the contents of the bowl in front of him.

"Is that who I think it is?" a voiced called from the back of the small restaurant. Ayame appeared from behind her father and smiled when she saw Naruto slurping down on his third bowl of ramen. "Naruto! Nice to see you!" she yelled as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Nice to see you too Ayame-chan!" Naruto yelled back with the same intensity. Teuchi winced at the unnecessarily loud volume of their voice. "You guys are less than three feet from one another and you really find it necessary to talk so loud?" He groaned while rubbing his temples. Naruto and Ayame just chuckled at the older man's frustration.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have a surprise for Naruto!" Ayame said before disappearing into the back. Naruto sat there startled, still digesting what she just said. _'A surprise? And for me? What could she possibly have gotten for ME?_' He thought to himself. Just then, as if on cue, Ayame reappeared with a small, three-layered chocolate cake and a small box. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" she shrieked excitedly. She lost her excitement when she saw the expression of shock and disbelief on the young blonde's face.

"What? You didn't think we forgot did you?" she questioned him.

"No. it's just I never knew anyone else ever cared about my birthday…" Naruto replied

"How could you think no cared about your birthday Naruto?" Ayame asked him with a puzzled look.

'_She can't be serious right now can she? I thought everyone knew about Kyuubi-sama….'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Because of…well you know, the incident with th-"

"You are NOT the Kyuubi, Naruto!" Ayame snapped at his before he could finish. Naruto was taken aback by her sudden forwardness.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi-in-training of the Hidden Leaf Village." She continued in a much calmer, but stern voice. "You're a sweet kid Naruto with not one evil bone in your body and you certainly aren't a demon."

_'It may not be a bone but it sure was evil.'_

'**Hey!'**

'_I'm just saying'_

'**Shut up!'** Kyuubi snarled before retreating back into the dark depths of its prison.

"In fact, the only demonic the about you is that appetite of yours." Teuchi said jokingly, causing the blonde to let out a sheepish laugh.

"Um, thanks guys. It really means a lot." Naruto said.

"Anytime Naruto-kun! Now let's light this baby!" Ayame said eagerly while pulling out a lighter and lighting the lone candle that rested on top the cake. "Now you blow out the candle and make a wish, but don't tell anyone or else it won't come true." She said with even more eagerness. Naruto thought to himself for a second before coming up with something. _'I wish to be accepted and to have friends'_ he said to himself as he blew out the small flame. At that moment, Naruto felt the closest thing to love and acceptance he had ever experienced. This was a time in which he truly felt happy. It was like a dream come true.

"Aww isn't that cute boys. The demon is celebrating his birthday."

And now, that happy moment was gone and he was thrust head first back into the harsh world that was reality. Naruto visibly paled when he heard the voice. He felt all the blood leave his face and his chest began to tighten. Three men were standing behind Naruto and he could practically feel them breathing down his neck. Naruto let his head drop and just stared at the counter while he waited for the insults to begin.

"Say, why don't we sing happy birthday to him boys," said a medium sized man with short brown hair.

"Yeah great idea!" exclaim a skinny, black haired man in glasses."

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear demon, Happy Birthday to you!" the men sang mockingly before bursting into laughter. "Did you like the song?" the brown haired man asked Naruto. Naruto continued to sit motionlessly at the counter, showing no signs of reaction. "Hey demon, he asked you a question!" the black haired man shouted. Still no response. In a fit of anger, the brown haired man grabbed Naruto by his collar and tossed him into the street.

"Naruto! Hey leave him alone!" Ayame shouted at the men, who ignored her as they made their way to the blonde boy lying in the middle of the road. She tried to go help, but her father's firm grip on her shoulder stopped her. "I know how much it hurts, but there's not much we can do without risking our own safety." He said in a soft, pained voice. Ayame bit her lip as she turned back to the street.

Naruto had slid a couple of feet after he hit the ground and was laying face-down in the dirt. He propped himself up on his elbow before slowly trying to rise to his feet. But before he could fully stand, he felt a strong impact on his spine and he fell back to the ground. By now, a crowd of passers-by began to form as the watch the scene unfolding in front of the ramen stand.

"Not big and bad now are you demon?" The man who kicked Naruto laughed. His only answer from the young demon container, who finally managed to rise up, was an unemotional, stoic face. This angered the brunette even more and he rushed at Naruto, picking him up by the collar and holding him up to his face so that they looked one another eye to eye. "You think you were almighty by attacking our village all those years ago huh? Well where's all of that power of yours now?" the man screamed into Naruto's face. Once, again his question was answered with silence. With this, the man snapped. The boy in his grasp had driven him way past his boiling point. His grip tightened around the "demon's" collar. "Answer me damn it!" he shouted before drawing his fist back and slamming it right into Naruto's face.

Naruto felt his head snap backwards from the force of the punch, but he remained in the man incredible death grip. **'Kit! Come on! Let me at him for just a quick sec. I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!'** Kyuubi snapped from inside Naruto's mindscape.

_'No that's just what they want and it'll only cause more trouble.' _Naruto said simply. He slowly raised his head slowly before spitting out the blood that accumulated in his mouth. "If you're done, can I go now? My sensei will be upset if I'm late again," Naruto said in a flat, emotionless tone.

The man, already seething with anger, lost control and began repeatedly smashing his fist into Naruto's face. The crowd, which now in circled the duo, began cheering the man on and adding fuel to his fire by shouting out obscenities like, "Kill the Demon!", "Teach him what it feels like to be viciously attacked!", and the ever popular, "Avenge the Village!" Motivated by their cries, the man continued his brutal assault on the defenseless eight year old.

This continued for another two minutes before the man grew weary with fatigue and he discarded Naruto's lifeless body to the dirt. "That'll teach…you…you damn demon." The man said in between breaths. A man from the crowd came forth holding a knife. "Let's just end this here and now." He said as he made his way towards the still motionless body of Naruto. The man ever so cautiously made his way towards the child to strike the final blow.

* * *

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto's once again found himself in front of the cage for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. **"Kit, what's wr-"**

"I give up!" Naruto interrupted the demon.

**"What do you mean you give up?"** The fox questioned him.

"On this village, on life. Everything! I can't take it anymore! First, no parents, then, I get kicked out of the orphanage, and all the constant glares and insults!" the boy ranted. "And let's not forget the beatings! Those are always fun!" Naruto yelled, voice clearly filled with sarcasm. Kyūbi just sat and listened to the small child rant. "And no matter what I do to feel accepted, it always blows up in my face. And I'm sick of it! So I give up. I'm going to release the seal."

The great fox's eyes widened at his last statement. **"Naruto! You can't be serious!"**

"Dead" the boy replied in a flat voice.

"**Kit, you realize what that means right? I will be forcefully ejected from your body and you will die in the process."** The demon stated.

"I don't care. I told you I give up. If death is the only option, then so be it. At least ill have some kind of salvation in the afterlife. Besides, you don't want to be here in the first place. The way I see it, it's a win-win situation." Naruto retorted.

The boy was right and the fox knew it. Although he hated the idea of being cooped up in the small child for the rest of his life, he didn't want his freedom to result in the boy's death. Naruto wasn't like most of the human he had encountered before. In fact, beings like him were a rarity to the world. There was something about him that he just couldn't put his paw on. Much to his disdain, the boy was growing on him.

"**Kit, come on. You're being irrational. Are you really willing to end your life so early on?** Kyūbi questioned him?

"I'm not being irrational! If I'm destined to spend the rest of my life in this hellhole of a village where I'm openly despised, then I say to hell with destiny. It's not worth it." Naruto answered strongly.

"**Then why not just run away. We could start a new life somewhere else." **

A weak chuckle emerged from Naruto. "I already considered that."

"**Then why won't you do that instead?"** Kyūbi roared.

"Do you really think Konoha would let the container of the Nine-Tails just up and walk out of the village? I would be snatched up by ANBU before I even made it three miles away from the village and that's_ IF_ I made past the gate guards. And with the way the all the teachers doing all they can to inhibit me from becoming a ninja, my skills aren't exactly great. That's definitely shatters my chances of escape." The boy countered.

Once again, to the demon's chagrin, Naruto was right again. As he got older and even now, the village would come to see him as a weapon to increase their strength against other villages. Something as valuable as the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox would not be allowed to roam around freely, especially if they had a means of controlling it. Even if it was by means of an innocent child. Kyūbi sighed. This was the reason he hated associating with humans. Their gluttony for power was unmatched anywhere else. And here was a product of their actions. A boy who wanted nothing more in life than to end his existence.

_**'This is definitely not the hero's welcome that Minato wished for his son.'**_Kyūbi thought to himself. He took another look at his human jailer. His face was void of all emotions. His resolve was unshakeable. There was nothing more that could be said or done to change Naruto's mindset. Kyūbi sighed again**. **

**"It's your choice kit. You've got that look in your eyes and I see now that it's a lost cause."** The giant fox stated. **"I only say that you're one-hundred percent sure with your decision before you commit to it. There will be no turning back."** With that, the fox turned his back toward Naruto and retreated back into the depths of its cage.

_'I'm positive'_ Naruto said to himself before slowly making his way to the cage door. The seal was nothing more than a slip of paper on the door of the massive cage. Naruto stared at the seal and it stared back at him, as if daring him to touch it. Hesitantly raising his arm, he grasped the top of the seal. _'Here goes nothing' _Naruto said to himself. Before he had a chance to second guess himself, he ripped the seal of the cage. Closing his eyes and preparing for the worst, Naruto backed away from the cage. After a few moments of silence, Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes to see no significant change in his surroundings. He was thoroughly confused.

"Oi Fox! I don't think it wor-" Naruto was cut off as the prison in front of him exploded and sent him flying.

* * *

-Real World-

Red chakra exploded from Naruto's unconscious boy and sent the man flying back. The spectators that surrounded the boy were mortified by the volcano of energy that once was Naruto. A demonic aura spread throughout the area as the chakra began to manifest into a being. The red chakra slowly gathered and took the shape of a boy. He was short black hair that ended in small spikes. His face was framed by bangs similar to those of the Uchiha prodigy. He was clad in a black long-sleeved shirt and pants that cut off at his mid-calves. The rest of his leg was covered in bandages and he wore black shinobi sandals. His eyes were a piercing fiery red with slitted black pupils. The people could only look in horror at the newly formed entity before them. His dark voice shook their very cores as he spoke.

"**So this how you pitiful excuses for life treat your own? Well I'll you how I treat worthless scum like you!"** the boy roared.

There was another flare of red chakra from the boy and the killer extent he leaked effectively paralyzed everyone around him, preventing they're escape. **"I'll end you with this! Demonic Fox Flames Jutsu!" **

The red chakra that surrounded him changed to fire that took on the form of a fox about the size of a tiger. It waited beside its summoner patiently awaiting orders. **"I think I'll start with you."** the boy said gesturing towards Naruto's most recent group of assailants. **"Eliminate Them!"**

With a feral growl, the fire fox charged at the indicated men. Still in initial shock from the recent turn of events, the trio of men were too stunned to move. They sat and stared in fear at their imminent demise that was coming their way. As it neared them, the fox leapt as its target. Suddenly a wall of black fire spawned between the men and the flame beast. The fox crashed into the wall of fire and dispelled almost immediately.

"**Amaterasu!"** the boy growled in frustration.

The black flames began to disappear and revealed a black, hooded figure. **"What do you think you're doing?"** the boy yelled at the man. The man only ignored him and made his way to Naruto's lifeless body.

**"I said what do you think you're doing?" **the boy roared launching a fireball at the mystery figure. The fireball was intercepted mid-flight by black flames. The man turned to the boy revealing equally bright red eyes within his hood. Only his pupils were surrounded by three distinct tomoe.

"**Those eyes…there's no mistake about it. You're an Uchiha."** The boy growled. The mysterious Uchiha continued to advance on Naruto before he was stopped by a wall of fire. **"I don't know what you're business with Naruto is Uchiha but you will not lay a hand on him. He's been through enough torment."** The boy spoke in a cold tone. "I simply wish to take him somewhere safe to heal." the man's voice was monotone. **"What do you mean? He's-" **"Unconscious and his vitals are very low, but he is alive none the less" the man interrupted. **"How could you possibly kn-" **The boy was once again interrupted, but this time by a kunai held to his throat. The kunai was held by a shadow clone of the man before him. Said man spoke again. "Look, there's not much time before ANBU converge on us. I'm taking him with or without your consent."

He was right. That massive spike in chakra was bound to draw the attention of nearly all shinobi in the village. The boy silently cursed to himself. A fight was the last thing he wanted to engage in right now, especially with Naruto in critical condition. **"Fine,"** the boy sighed. **"But I'm coming with you." **A dismissible grunt was the only reply he got as the man picked up Naruto. The man turned to the boy and suddenly disappeared in a swarm of crows. Before the boy could voice his objection, he and the clone disappeared in a swarm of crows.

* * *

Hours later in the middle of a forest, the blonde ex-jinchūriki stirred awake. "Huh…where am I?" his head was ringing and it felt like all the cell in his body were on fire. He tried his best to sit up but to no avail. To his right he heard fragments of a conversation between two individuals.

"**He…fed up….villagers…wanted….end suffering….tried…stop him…wouldn't listen,"** One voice said.

"So that's…ppened….plains a lot," the other voice said

Unsure of his surroundings, Naruto panicked. And the fact that he was still alive puzzled him. The last thing he remembered was pulling the seal off Kyūbi's cage…

"**Hey, I think he's awake."**

Naruto paled. He didn't know what purpose these men had for taking him, but in his current state he was defenseless. Hell, he couldn't even move. He was then suddenly lifted from his prone position and sat up against a tree as he came face-to-face with a pair of burning red eyes. **"Oi kit, are you alright?"**

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked weakly. **"Huh? Sasuke? I'm not the Uchiha brat! It's me, Kyūbi."** The boy in front of him answered. Naruto's eyes widened. The boy in front of him claiming to be the fox looked like an older Sasuke but he clearly wasn't the young prodigy. His hair was shorter, he was taller, and most of all he had bright red eyes with black slits for pupils, much like the fox.

"Kyūbi? But how? And why do you look like Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"**I told you, I would be forced out of your body if you ever removed the seal. Since I was trapped inside you for so long, our DNA sort of integrated and I became this damn sack of flesh before you. The fact that look liked the Uchiha is sheer coincidence. Unfortunately for me, since I'm human now, I have the same limitations as any other mortal. I need regular sleep, food, and worst of all; I'm going to die someday." **Kyūbi explained.

"Wait so you're a regular person just like me?" Naruto asked

"**Please don't remind me"** Kyūbi groaned.

"Wait. You said I would die, but I'm clearly still alive. What gives?" a confused Naruto asked.

"**This is just speculation on my part but it may be because you're an Uzumaki. People of your clan have crazy vitality. I've witnessed it first hand when I was extracted from your mother."** Kyūbi responded.

"What do you mean when you were extracted from my mother?" Naruto questioned. This certainly peaked his interest.

"**That's a story for another day kit."**

"Fine," Naruto pouted."So if you're Kyūbi, then who's this guy?" Naruto asked catching the gaze of the other figure by the fire, who remained silent the whole conversation.

"**Huh? Oh him? That's Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." **

Naruto stiffened. He had heard stories of this man "You mean Itachi as in Sasuke's older brother Itachi? The same cold-hearted Itachi that went crazy and slaughtered his entire clan by himself? THAT Itachi?" Naruto all but yelled.

"**Do you know any other mass-murderers?"** Kyūbi chuckled.

Itachi sighed in annoyance at the blonde child's comments about him. "So what does he exactly does he want with me?" Naruto asked.

**"I'll let him tell you that himself." **Kyūbi replied. Naruto to turned his attention to the dark haired teen before him. His voice was flat and emotionless. "Naruto I have come to take you away from the village.

"Why?" the boy questioned.

"To train you in the art of the shinobi." Itachi replied flatly.

"Really? Wait why me?"

"I have my reasons."

"So does that mean I'm leaving the village?"

"Yes."

"Will I ever be able to come back?"

"Eventually."

"Well can I-"

"Not. Another. Question." Itachi said annoyed.

"Okay okay, one last question." Naruto queried. Itachi raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening. "When do we start?" the blonde asked. The onyx-eyed teen smirked. "Right now actually."

"Really? Yosh! What do I do first?" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"500 wind-sprints across the field." Itachi said while pointing to the clearing behind him that was at least 80ft in length.

"You're kidding me right? That's impossible! I thought you said training, not torture!" the blond boy protested.

"Guess that's my cold heart speaking. Now get to it. No sprints, no dinner." Itachi replied in that same flat, emotionless tone. Naruto groaned, mentally cursing himself for slandering the older boy.

**"Hurry up kit! This is just the beginning and there's much for you to learn."** Kyūbi said smirking. Naruto cursed the fox under his breath as he walked away. _'I don't think I like where this is going'_ Naruto groaned to himself as he began running.

* * *

I for one see potential, but that's just me. Let me know what you think.


End file.
